


You're My Sweetheart

by HannahHarriet



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Babylon, F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahHarriet/pseuds/HannahHarriet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing outside, with his hands in mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, nor The X-files.

Standing outside, with his hands in mine.

I know so many versions of Mulder. My Mulder. The one in front of me holding my hands is my favorite one. This Mulder is the man I have loved for 23 years. The man I married, my partner in all things. 

Contrary to what he might think, No other man has ever come close to stealing my heart the way he has.

We stood for far too long gazing at each other, when he leaned down and gently kissed my lips. The kiss deepened and before I knew it my hands were in his hair and his were stroking my back.

"Please come home Scully." He whispered to me, his forehead against mine.

"I'm already there."

 

He placed his hands in mine and we walked back to the house, and up the porch steps. No matter what happens. For better or for worse, he is mine and I am his.


End file.
